Lágrimas de rencor
by BeHonest
Summary: Todos están acostumbrados al cumulo de temperamento que ha heredado Donald Duck, pero cuando el enojo se junta con dolor, ni nadie, ni él mismo, sabe cómo manejarlo.


Todos están acostumbrados al cumulo de temperamento que ha heredado Donald Duck, por lo que cuando el enojo se junta con dolor, ni nadie, ni él mismo, sabe cómo manejarlo.

* * *

LÁGRIMAS DE RENCOR

Donald tenía rencor, un rencor sordo que retumbaba en lo más profundo de su mente. Estaba oculto del mundo, de aquellos que lo conocían, incluso de sí mismo. Estaba escondido bajo capas y capas de otros sentimientos; bajo la rabia, la tristeza, esa susurrante soledad que jamás volvería a ser llenada, de la inquietud y otros tantos sentimientos que jamás podría poner él en palabras —tal vez por evitarlos, tal vez por desconocimiento—.

Este rencor no tenía muchas oportunidades para intentar darse a conocer, y es que con lo ajetreada que se había vuelto su vida con los pequeños polisones que corrían de un lado a otro en su barco flotante no tenía tiempo para ahondar en aquel sentimiento. Era inevitable. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndose preocupado, agitado y lleno de amor.

Esos patitos se habían convertido en su mundo. Verlos crecer era algo que lo llenaba de una gran dicha, de orgullo y, si no fuera porque es un pato, tal vez lo habrían llenado de plumas blancas. Sin embargo, estos mismos momentos dulces ayudaron a crecer esta pequeña mota de rencor escondida en él, en silencio sin él percatarse.

Cuando Huey dijo su primera palabra casi estalla de emoción —a pesar de que la palabra en cuestión fuese algo parecido a "gaviota" al escuchar a su tío alejarlas de su cubierta, desde entonces Donald dejó de maldecir por miedo a que repitieran su mal vocabulario—. Había sido una sensación cálida y rebosante, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no tenía con quien compartirla. La soledad que implicó ello le dejó una amargura creciente en su pecho, pero trató de apartarla haciendo que Huey dijera otras palabras también.

Y es que él no debía haber estado solo viendo cómo su sobrino mayor decía su primera palabra. Ahí debería haber estado su madre, Della, llamándolo a él emocionada por el suceso, si es que no se encontraban juntos en ese momento, y buscando al tío Scrooge para contarle las nuevas buenas. Al menos alguno de ellos debería estar ahí. Pero así no eran las cosas.

O cuando Dewey aprendió a aferrarse a las cosas y ponerse de pie, alejándose de su vista al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos gateaban rápidamente e intentaban imitarlo. Casi perdió sus plumas solo de los nervios. Dumbella debió estar felicitando a Dewey imaginando todas las cosas increíbles que podría hacer con su tenacidad y fuerza, mientras Donald trataría de ayudar a Huey y Louie a ponerse de pie también para que no se quedaran atrás. Pero no estaba. Ni ella, ni el tío Scrooge. Por más de diez años.

Convirtiéndose en un rencor escondido, resguardado, tranquilo y silencioso, ese sentimiento se camufló. Y muy pocas veces estuvo inquieto sin saber qué hacer.

Esto último aumentó una vez se instaló en la mansión de Scrooge. Después de años sin siquiera haber visto la construcción, pasó a vivir en aquel lugar los siete días de la semana, más cuando su bote fue completamente destruido en la guerra de las sombras. Por un lado, estaba feliz, el lado que extrañaba la presencia de su tío en su vida saltaba de alegría a la vez que veía a sus sobrinos felices con todo lo que podían conseguir, que antes él no habría podido darles, y las aventuras, aun sabiendo que de muchas de ellas no se llegaría a "enterar" —al menos no por ellos—, que podían experimentar. Scrooge los había acogido tal como lo había hecho en un inicio con Della y él, claro, no con el mismo inicio, pero esencialmente era muy parecido.

Pero los momentos de tensión también estaban latentes aún. Él intentó mostrarse más tranquilo para que los niños no tuviesen que aguantar algo en lo que ellos no tenían nada que ver, suficiente habían tenido con la tensión producida con el secreto de la desaparición de Della, lo cual si tenían derecho a conocer —algo de lo que le costó mucho siquiera pensar en hablar—, pero esto era otro límite en el cual ellos no estaban presentes.

Después de todo era un asunto entre dos adultos que debía ser tratado como tal: una cosa de adultos.

Y Della… ella ya no estaba. No había mucho que hacer al respecto.

Pero Scrooge amaba a los niños, y ellos a él, por lo que la paz siempre logró recubrir con gran facilidad ese pequeño rencor… hasta que ya no fue capaz.

Era una tarde normal en la Mansión McDuck. La Señora Beakley aspiraba las alfombras de la oficina de Scrooge aprovechando que se encontraba fuera en una aventura con los niños, mientras que Donald descansaba tras una larga jornada de su nuevo trabajo, exigía cierta fuerza física, por lo que estaba algo cansado, aunque ciertamente eso no era problema para él. Después de todo era un ex-marino, ex-aventurero y ex-superhéroe*, además de un padre a tiempo completo de tres pequeños patitos que no le daban mucho descanso.

Pero la tranquilidad fue rota cuando Scrooge abrió de un portazo la puerta de la mansión. Tras él entraron cuatro patitos en silencio absoluto. Huey y Dewey iban primero, callados y viéndose de vez en cuando, preguntándose con la mirada "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?". Louie los seguía con la mirada baja y un aura de miseria obvio para cualquiera que lo viera, mientras Webby, no muy acostumbrada aún a estas situaciones no sabía qué decir para aligerar el ambiente.

—¡Donald!

El grito retumbó en la mansión. El llamado llegó casi corriendo, preocupado de que algo malo hubiera ocurrido, pero cuando vio a todos sanos y salvos desde la escalera suspiró de alivio, aunque notando inmediatamente la tensión en el ambiente. Huey y Dewey no lo miraban, y Louie parecía encontrar sus pies muy interesantes.

—¿Qué ocurre, tío Scrooge? —preguntó llegando al primer piso.

—¿Quiere alguno de ustedes, niños, explicarle a su tío qué hicieron? —el pato mayor se volteó a ver a los pequeños, llevando sus manos a la cadera con impaciencia. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y el color rojo persistía con resistencia brillando bajo las plumas de su rostro.

—Tío Donald… —la voz de Huey se elevó en un susurro, tratando de mostrarse valiente como el hermano mayor—. Lo que pasa es que el otro día, para el juego que queríamos necesitábamos dinero, se lo pedimos al Tío Scrooge, pero él no quiso darnos… entonces, estuvimos pensando en cómo conseguirlo-

—¡Y sacaron el dinero sin mi permiso! —Scrooge interrumpió, rojo de cólera.

—¡No! —los tres patitos gritaron de repente. Louie con una expresión casi desesperada por que le crean, y fue quien siguió hablando.

—Bueno, tal vez… pero después-

—¡Estos pequeños bribones robaron de MI dinero, Donald! Y vengo a enterarme de esto ahora. Esto es indignante, robando como viles ladrones —a cada palabra los niños se encogían un poco más en su lugar, incluso Webby, al parecer estando involucrada en los hechos—. Yo fui pobre a su edad, y jamás robé a nadie, ese dinero me lo he ganado yo con mi esfuerzo como para que vengan y lo saquen como si fuera suyo. ¡Donald, esto es inaceptable!

Donald, mientras tanto, estaba entre la encrucijada de consolar a sus sobrinos, quienes pocas veces se veían tan afectados, y el hecho de exasperarse como su Tío Scrooge, y es que era realmente inaceptable lo que habían hecho, pero por lo que veía, los niños querían decir algo más. Algo que tenía claro, era en dejar a los niños hablar su parte, y así enseñarles porqué, a pesar de sus propias conclusiones, estaban mal en sus hechos. Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos se fueron por la borda cuando su tío siguió hablando a gritos, callando los intentos de protesta de los niños, al mismo tiempo que la Señora Beakley llegaba ante el escándalo.

—¡Sé que estos niños son hiperactivos y bastante escandalosos cuando quieren, pero no pensé que los criarías para que fueran ladrones!

—Espera un momento, ellos no son ladrones.

—¿y entonces qué es esto? ¡Seguramente Della jamás habría permitido que esto ocurriera!

Algo dentro de Donald tembló, resquebrajándose lentamente, dejando que el rencor se deslizara lentamente como brea caliente en su interior, prendiendo fuego a todo lo que le rodeaba.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste? —a pesar de la peculiar voz del pato, fue inevitable para todos notar la ofensa en su voz, todos menos Scrooge, quien hervía en rabia igual que él, sordo ante la cólera de saber tocado su dinero.

—¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Tu crianza los convirtió en esto!

—¡¿Tú qué sabes sobre cómo los crié?! ¡Jamás estuviste ahí como para venir y decir lo que te dé la gana!

—¿Y de quién crees que fue la culpa? Tú te los llevaste, si yo hubiera estado ahí seguro que al menos se esforzarían en conseguir sus cosas.

—Por favor, ¿alguna vez siquiera intentaste buscarnos? ¡Estabas tan absorbido en buscar a Della que te olvidaste de todo lo demás, ni siquiera contestaste cuando te llamé para su nacimiento! Así que no me vengas con esa mierda —los niños, quienes ya estaban agazapándose un poco ante la situación, saltaron al escuchar hablar a su tío, quien a pesar de su genio siempre cuidaba de no decir malas palabras frente a ellos—. Y menos de cómo Della lo habría hecho, porque jamás lo sabremos. Se fue sin mirar atrás, sin importar cuánto le advertí que no lo hiciera, así que no menciones imposibles —los niños parecieron tensarse aún más ante lo dicho. Donald, trató de respirar hondo, notando lo alterado que estaban por su culpa. Aprovechando el silencio en el que había caído la habitación, habló suavemente, sin mirar el rostro distorsionado de su tío—. Louie, ¿qué ibas a decir antes?

El patito no sabía bien qué hacer, no había esperado que se dirigieran a él después de semejante griterío. Sus hermanos lo miraron tratando de darle ánimos para que hablara, entonces se aventuró a intentarlo.

—Yo… había pensado en una forma de ganar dinero para el juego. Ya sabes, cosas como vender limonada, tal vez en sectores donde misteriosamente se apagaba el aire acondicionado, una que otra apuesta segura, ya sabes, mi negocio. Em… —decidió continuar ante las miradas que estaba recibiendo— pero necesitábamos un poco de dinero base para empezar. Sabíamos que el tío Scrooge ya no nos daría, y no queríamos pedirte más dinero porque de por sí has estado estresado con la pérdida del bote —sus hermanos asentían a lo dicho—. Así que tomamos un poco de dinero de la bóveda del Tío Scrooge, ¡pero después de recuperarlo lo devolvimos inmediatamente! —agregó al ver como sus tíos volvían a fruncir el ceño, especialmente Scrooge quien parecía listo para reclamar— Sabíamos que cuenta su dinero frecuentemente y que, si le faltaba tan solo una moneda, todo iba a ser un desastre.

—Es verdad —concordó Huey, tomando valor para enfrentar a sus tíos. No podía dejar a su hermano solo—. Devolvimos todo el dinero en cuanto obtuvimos las ganancias para seguir por nuestra cuenta. La idea era que nadie se enterara, pero Webby no es buena en guardar muchos secretos aún.

—Perdón…

—Aun así, fue todo idea mía —continuó Louie—. Ellos solo estuvieron de acuerdo porque yo los convencí.

—Está bien —Donald habló, parándose recto y cruzándose de brazos—. Todos sus videojuegos están prohibidos por un mes, sin excepciones. Al menos hablo por ustedes, chicos. La señora Beakley verá que será conveniente para Webby. Ah, y se quedarán sin aventuras con su Tío Scrooge hasta que él lo estime conveniente, después de todo es su dinero el que tocaron. Ahora quiero que vayan a su habitación, después subiré y hablaré con ustedes. Webby, ¿podrías subir también? Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Scrooge.

Todos asintieron y se fueron en silencio, guiados junto a la Señora Beakley, quien les dio una significativa mirada a los adultos que quedaron en la habitación antes de irse también. Finalmente, Donald volvió su mirada a su tío, quien parecía no saber bien con qué expresión mirarlo de vuelta. El silencio parecía prolongarse, y eso era algo que Donald quería evitar, por lo que rápidamente dio pie a la conversación.

—Bien, ya sabes que tu dinero tiene exactamente la misma cantidad que contaba antes. Lamento lo que han hecho los muchachos, no volverá a ocurrir. Les aclararé que todo lo que tenga que ver con dinero lo vean conmigo solamente.

—Donald…

—¿Qué?

—Lamento lo de antes, fue un arrebato, yo no debí decir esas cosas…

—No digas nada. Sabes perfectamente que piensas así. Pero déjame a mí decirte una cosa. No vuelvas a meterte en cosas en las que tú mismo no te involucraste. Tal vez yo no haya sido la mejor persona para criarlos, pero fui yo quien renunció a todo lo que tenía por ellos, no tú, ni mucho menos Della, que no fueron capaz de voltear una última vez para ver esos huevos que se estaban quedando solos por sus acciones. Yo fui quien estuvo ahí para decirle que estaba bien y que estaba mal, y voy a seguir estándolo. Y seguiré ahí para enseñarles todo lo que necesiten para vivir. Tal vez yo no pueda darle aventuras increíbles o mucho dinero, pero les daré seguridad, la que debió obtener también de ti, y especialmente de Della.

—La tormenta eléctrica jamás se pudo haber predicho. Si no hubiera sido por eso Della lo habría hecho y lo sabes.

—¡No, no lo sé! —gritó exasperado, agitando sus manos— Porque lo último que hizo fue lanzarse al espacio en un prototipo de nave espacial no probado y desaparecer. No sé si lo hizo para sentir adrenalina por última vez, para demostrarnos que sí era capaz o alguna otra cosa, pero lo único que deja en claro es que no tenía su papel de madre en primer lugar, y tú y yo sabemos que era así. Ella los amaba, pero siempre amó más la aventura. ¿Traerle las estrellas? ¡Ja! Ellos ni siquiera habían visto una aún.

—Donald, tú hermana los amaba, si hubiera sido por ella, aún estaría aquí.

—Lo sé, Tío Scrooge —su tono se volvió suave de repente, bajando lentamente, como si un nudo detuviera el paso de sus palabras—. No sé si recuerdes, pero tú no fuiste el único que la amó. Ella era mi hermana, estaba en mi vida desde el momento en que nací y debería haberlo estado hasta el último momento, pero…—el silencio reinó por un segundo en el gran salón—. Y una parte de mí está tan enojado con ella aún —pasó la mano sobre su rostro. De repente parecía tan cansado y viejo, como si hubiera vivido mucho más que los treinta años que cargaba encima. Scrooge no sabía bien qué hacer ante la imagen frente a él—. Pero lo que quiero que tengas claro es que esos niños que están arriba son mis hijos. Sí, tal vez los huevos los puso Della, pero yo los vi nacer y los vi crecer. Tal vez cometan errores, pero yo me encargué de que fueran buenos niños, así que no quiero que vuelvas a compararme con Della, porque los "hubiera" no existe, y yo soy lo único que hay, te guste o no. Y esto haciendo lo mejor que puedo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Por favor, siempre fue muy obvio que ella era tu favorita.

—Oh, Donald —su corazón se encogió un poco en su pecho—, eso no es verdad. Ustedes dos eran igual de importantes para mí.

—¿En serio?

La mirada en su rostro no reflejaba que creyera en la posibilidad de la duda, y Scrooge tragó saliva, pensando si sus acciones realmente habían llevado a Donald a pensar que era menos amado que su hermana. Pero no parecía dolido, ya solo había resignación en su rostro.

—En fin, la crianza de mis hijos es mi asunto. Eso es todo.

Y antes de que el mayor pudiera replicar, Donald subió las escaleras en dirección de la habitación en donde se estaban quedando sus hijos, dejando a Scrooge solo parado frente al retrato donde los tres combatían valientemente contra piratas, notando como Donald mantenía la mirada fija en su hermana mayor. Suspiró, dejando caer en sus hombros un peso que no sabía que existía.

—Ah… mi muchacho…

Cuando Donald llegó a la habitación de los trillizos tocó suavemente para hacerles saber que estaba ahí, escuchó un poco de movimiento y, tras un silencio, entró. Los tres estaban sentados en la cama de Dewey, esperando a que él se uniera para hablar con ellos. Se sentó frente a ellos con suavidad sintiendo como su coronilla se rozaba con la madera de la litera superior. Guardó silencio sin saber bien qué decirles, pero ellos empezaron a hablar antes que él, como un coro igual a cuando eran más pequeños.

—Lo sentimos, Tío Donald.

—Está bien, chicos, están perdonados. Pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, si querían hacer algo así, me hubiesen explicado y les hubiera dado algo de dinero, ¿saben?

—Sí, pero tú ya tienes suficientes problemas con el dinero como para hacerlo —dijo Dewey.

—Además, con la pérdida del bote y todas las cosas, necesitas guardar más dinero —añadió Huey.

—En cambio el tío Scrooge no, además, si le devolvimos el dinero era sido como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni se habría dado cuenta si Webby no lo hubiera mencionado —Louie murmuró mientras enterraba más sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

—Niños, por muy desapercibido que hubiese pasado, lo que hicieron no fue correcto, ¿entienden? —los tres bajaron la cabeza—. Ese dinero no nos pertenece, es de su tío, y no pueden tomarlo cuando les dé la gana.

—Pero él tiene un montón de dinero, ¿por qué se molesta tanto solo por un poco? Si lo devolvimos —dijo Louie.

—El problema a veces no es necesariamente el dinero… bueno, con Scrooge la mayoría de las veces lo es, pero, aunque hubiese sido cualquier otra cosa, sus acciones no fueron correctas. ¿Qué pensarías tú si alguno de tus hermanos usa tus cosas sin tu permiso a pesar de que las devuelva después? No sería agradable ¿verdad?

—No, no lo sería… —respondió tras un corto silencio.

—¿Ves? Por eso después van a ir y van a pedirle disculpas a su tío, y me prometerán que jamás volverán a tomar cosas ajenas sin permiso, ¿lo prometen?

—Lo prometo, tío Donald.

—Lo prometo.

—Y yo.

—Esos son mis niños —les sonrió, y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, la voz de Dewey lo detuvo.

—Tío Donald, tú… ¿tú odias a mamá?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. No había esperado esa pregunta en absoluto, y su mente no sabía exactamente qué decirles a los niños, más cuando notó que Huey y Louie también le miraban expectantes. No quería mentirles, no otra vez directamente. Ellos merecían saber la verdad. Bajó la mirada, sin ser capaz de ver el rostro de esos niños frente a él.

—No, no la odio. Solo… tal vez solo estoy algo enojado con ella.

Dewey se mordió el labio, notando la mirada cansada en su tío y sintiendo la contrariedad entre los sentimientos de él y los suyos propios. Quería conocer con tantas ansias, aunque sea los vestigios de la existencia de su madre, que no podía entender cómo sería sentirse enojado con ella. Se distrajo con un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y vio como Louie se acercaba gateando hasta el pato mayor para finalmente dejarlo atrapado en un apretado abrazo alrededor de su cuello.

—Sabes que eres el mejor papá que podríamos haber tenido, ¿verdad?

Esas palabras fueron susurradas solo para Donald, dejando a los dos niños que miraban la escena con la duda de qué fue lo que hizo que los ojos de su tío se llenaran de lágrimas repentinas justo antes de apretar al menor de los hermanos en un fuerte abrazo. Se unieron rápidamente a él, y es que aún sin saber aquellas palabras, sabían que no querían ver a su tío así.

—Lamento que tengan que conformarse conmigo. Estoy seguro de que Della habría sido más…

Se ahogó en un sollozo sin terminar la frase, por no saber qué adjetivo usar; había tantos. Y es que Della era valiente, era audaz, intrépida, y tantas cosas que describían a sus hijos también. Y él… él era un pato asustado de volver a caer en la pérdida: primero sus padres, luego sus hermanos de la marina, Uno*, y finalmente Della. Envolvió a los niños contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como algunas lágrimas —que no eran suyas— se colaban hasta humedecer su ropa. Mientras, Dewey sentía como su corazón se estrechaba en su pecho. Él quería conocer a su madre, sus ansías eran demasiadas, pero… ¿valía la pena alguien que dejaba en ese estado a su tío Donald? No quería pensar en ello, por lo que enterró su rostro en el espacio libre entre el hombro y el cuello de su tío, sintiendo los temblores del mayor.

—Te amamos, tío Donald.

—Te amamos.

—Los amo también.

Tal vez él no tenía a su hermana, tal vez él no había tenido a su tío en casi la misma cantidad de tiempo, pero él ha tenido el amor de esos patitos por al menos diez años, y quiere creer que será aún más en el futuro. Y mientras sea de esa forma, ese amor sería siempre el vencedor contra su rencor, por mucho que a veces tuviera que filtrarse en sus lágrimas para poder volver a respirar en paz.

 **FIN**

* * *

Super héroe* Referencia al alterego Duck Avenger (o Paperinik como a mi me gusta llamarle) que se trata de una faceta heroica de Donald Duck.

Uno* corresponde al nombre que recibe la inteligencia artificial que le acompaña a Donald en sus travesías de combate contra el crimen, en el comic de Duck Avenger/Paperinik.

Hace tanto tiempo que no escribía algo que me había olvidado de poner notas de autor jajaja. En fin, hace no mucho empecé a ver Ducktales, cuya serie original ni siquiera sabía que existía, sin embargo, gracias a spoilers de la trama más seria que contiene me decidí verla. Tengo que admitir que en mi niñez el pato Donald jamás fue un personaje atrayente para mí, sin embargo, ahora más grande he logrado ver ciertas cualidades que tiene aparte de las características caricaturistas que contiene, y finalmente le he tomado un cariño especial que el pobre se ha ganado a pulso (al parecer como todo en su vida), por lo que fue inevitable escribir aunque sea un poco de todo lo que podría estar sintiendo el personaje en el contexto de la serie.

Por como veo la cosa no creo que se quede solo en este One shot mis escritos a futuro, y sip, seguiré haciendo referencias a la existencia de Paperinik dentro del universo de Ducktales 2017 porque si no me lo da la serie, al menos los fanfictions lo harán jajajajaja.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

BeHonest says goodbye


End file.
